Problem: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. ${40j - 16} =$
Explanation: Let's find the greatest common factor of ${40}$ and ${16}$. ${8}$ is the greatest common factor of ${40}$ and ${16}$. $\phantom{=}{40}j - {16}$ $={8}\left(\dfrac{{40}j}{{8}}-\dfrac{{16}}{{8}}\right)$ $={8}(5j-2)$